The Beatles
The Beatles fue una banda de rock de Liverpool, Inglaterra, formada en 1960. Estaba integrada fundamentalmente por John Lennon (guitarra rítmica, vocalista), Paul McCartney (bajo, vocalista), George Harrison (guitarra solista, vocalista) y Ringo Starr (batería, vocalista). Aunque su estilo musical inicial era el skiffle y el rock and roll de los años cincuenta, el grupo también trabajó a lo largo de su carrera con otros géneros musicales, abarcando desde el Tin Pan Alley hasta el rock psicodélico. Sus vestimentas, estilo y declaraciones habían marcado las tendencias de su época, mientras que su gradual aumento de la conciencia social vió extender su poder de influencia a los cambios sociales y culturales acaecidos en los años sesenta. Después de que la banda se separara en 1970, todos sus ex-miembros se embarcaron en exitosas carreras individuales. Los Beatles fue una de las bandas más exitosas y críticamente aclamadas en la historia de la música popular. Solo entre 1962 y 1970 lograron vender cerca de 400 millones de discos en todo el mundo. En el Reino Unido habían publicado 28 discos diferentes entre sencillos y álbumes que alcanzaron el número uno, colocando más álbumes en el n.º 1 (11 en total, entre 1963 y 1970) que cualquier otro grupo en las listas musicales británicas. Se estima que, para 1985, habían vendido más de 1.000 millones de discos a nivel internacional. Fueron, asimismo, los artistas que más discos habían vendido en la historia de los Estados Unidos, de acuerdo con la Asociación de la Industria Discográfica de Estados Unidos. En 2004, la revista Rolling Stone los clasificó en el n.º 1 en su lista de los «50 artistas más grandes de todos los tiempos». De acuerdo con la misma publicación, la música innovadora de los Beatles y su impacto cultural ayudaron a definir los años sesenta, cuya influencia en la cultura pop actual aún sigue siendo evidente en nuestros días. Además, dicha publicación incluye en su clasificación cuatro de sus álbumes entre los 10 mejores de la historia, incluyendo uno en el primer y otro en el tercer puesto. Unos años más tarde también fueron colocados en el puesto n.º 1 entre «los 1.000 mejores artistas de todos los tiempos» por la página de internet Acclaimedmusic.net. Historia Formación John Lennon formó en marzo de 1957 el grupo de música skiffle The Quarry Men. El 6 de julio de 1957 conoció a Paul McCartney, invitándole a unirse al grupo unos días más tarde.Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 25 George Harrison fue invitado el 6 de febrero de 1958 a observar al grupo, uniéndose a ellos como guitarra solista después de un ensayo en marzo de 1958. En este periodo, Lennon y McCartney tocaban la guitarra rítmica. Los Quarry Men sufrirían continuos cambios de batería, al abandonar el original, Colin Hanton, la banda en 1959. Un amigo de Lennon, Stuart Sutcliffe, se unió al grupo como bajista en enero de 1960. Los Quarry Men pasaron a tener una sucesión de nombres, incluyendo «Johnny and the Moondogs» y «The Silver Beetles». Sutcliffe llegó a sugerir el nombre de «Beatals» (juego de palabras entre "beat" y "beetles" "escarabajos") como tributo a Buddy Holly y los Crickets ("los grillos"). La banda adoptó finalmente el nombre The Beatles. La carencia de un batería en la banda se tornó en un serio problema para el mánager no oficial de los Beatles, Allan Williams, que les llegó a arreglar unas actuaciones en un club de la Reeperbahn de Hamburgo, en la Alemania Occidental. Hamburgo, Cavern Club y Brian Epstein thumb|240px|El Indra Club, donde actuaron los Beatles en su primera estancia en Hamburgo, tal como aparece en 2007. Los Beatles iniciaron el 17 de agosto de 1960 su primer viaje a Hamburgo, después de haber contratado cuatro días antes a Pete Best como batería de la banda. Allí tocaron durante 48 noches en el Indra Club, propiedad del empresario Bruno Koschmider, para seguidamente pasar en octubre de 1960 al Kaiserkeller, regentado también por el mismo empresario. Poco tiempo después aceptaron un ofrecimiento para actuar en el Top Ten Club, un local de la competencia, rompiendo de esta manera el contrato que tenían con Koschmider.Primer viaje a Hamburgo - 1960 (en inglés) Consultado el 06-07-2009 Éste se enfureció denunciando a Harrison ante las autoridades alemanas por ocultar el músico su minoría de edad, consiguiendo que lo deportasen a su país el 21 de noviembre de 1960. Una semana más tarde, la policía arrestó y deportó a McCartney y Best, al ser acusados por Koschmider de ser los presuntos incendiarios de su local Bambi Kino, el lugar donde se hospedaban los Beatles mientras actuaban en el Kaiserkeller.Harry (2000), pág. 593 Lennon se volvió a Liverpool a mitad de diciembre, mientras Sutcliffe se había quedado unos días más en Hamburgo con su nueva prometida, la alemana Astrid Kirchherr. El grupo de nuevo reunido tocaron el 17 de diciembre de 1960 en una actuación previamente concertada en el The Casbah Coffee Club, con Chas Newby sustituyendo temporalmente a Sutcliffe.Harry (2000), pág. 233 Los Beatles volvieron a Hamburgo por segunda vez en marzo de 1961 para actuar en el Top Ten Club.Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 41 Fueron reclutados por el cantante Tony Sheridan (que también actuaba en este club) para tocar como banda de acompañamiento en una serie de grabaciones para el sello alemán Polydor, producidas por el afamado director de orquesta Bert Kaempfert. Kaempfert alistó al grupo a su propio contrato con Polydor en la primera sesión del 22 de junio de 1961.Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 41 El 31 de octubre Polydor publicó la canción "My Bonnie", grabada por Tony Sheridan acompañado por los Beatles —aunque éstos aparecerían acreditados como The Beat Brothers— que llegó al top-20 de las listas alemanas. Cuando el grupo se volvió a Liverpool, Sutcliffe decidió abandonar la banda y quedarse en Hamburgo con Kirchherr, con la que estaba dispuesto a casarse. McCartney se vio obligado, de esta manera, a pasarse finalmente al bajo.Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 42 El 14 de julio de 1961, la banda actuó por primera vez desde su vuelta de Hamburgo en el Cavern Club. Desde 1961 a 1963 los Beatles harían aproximadamente 292 apariciones en el club, culminándolo en una aparición final el 3 de agosto de 1963.Harry (2000), pág, 241 Brian Epstein los vio por primera vez en el Cavern Club el 9 de noviembre de 1961. La versión de la historia de Epstein fue que un cliente, Raymond Jones, había entrado en su tienda de NEMS preguntándole por el sencillo "My Bonnie" que el grupo había grabado con Sheridan.Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 47 Los Beatles firmaron un contrato de cinco años con Brian Epstein el 24 de enero de 1962.Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 51 Éste creó después, el 26 de junio de 1962, la compañía NEMS Enterprises Ltd (NEMS: North End Music Stores),Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 57 con la que los Beatles firmarían contrato de representación por cinco años el 1 de octubre de 1962.Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 63 Kaempfert acordó liberar a los Beatles de su contrato con Polydor, al saber que el sello alemán no estaba interesado en el grupo, y que Epstein estaba realizando una audición para Decca. El ejecutivo de la Decca Dick Rowe rechazó de plano al grupo, informándole a Epstein equivocadamente que los grupos con guitarras ya no estaban de moda (según comentaba Brian Epstein en su autobiografía A Cellarful of Noise).Harry (2000), pág. 938 Mientras Epstein estaba negociando con Decca, abordó también al ejecutivo de marketing de la EMI, Ron White. Éste contactó con tres de los productores de EMI, declinando todos ellos grabar a la banda. White no había abordado a George Martin, el cuarto empleado del equipo de producción, que estaba entonces de vacaciones.Harry (2000), pág. 1148 Los Beatles volvieron el 11 de abril de 1962 por tercera vez a Hamburgo, donde actuaron en el Star Club desde el 13 de abril (día de la inauguración del club) hasta el 31 de mayo. A su llegada fueron informados de la muerte, un día antes, de Sutcliffe por hemorragia cerebral.Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 55 Los Beatles aún volverían a hacer un cuarto viaje a la ciudad alemana el 18 de diciembre de 1962, donde, de forma rudimentaria, serían grabados el 31 de diciembre en una de sus sesiones de actuación, y cuyas grabaciones aparecerían con el tiempo en forma de álbum en 1977 bajo el título de Live! at the Star-Club in Hamburg, Germany; 1962.Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 71 Contrato de grabación y Beatlemanía Epstein se fue a la tienda de HMV en la calle Oxford de Londres para hacer una copia en acetato de la cinta magnetofónica con la audición de Decca. Al comentar su búsqueda de una compañía discográfica, se le recomendó que visitase a Sid Coleman, que llevaba la rama editorial de EMI.Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 55 Epstein logró reunirse a través de éste con George Martin, quien, después de arreglarle una cita con EMI, acordó asignar a los Beatles en julio de 1962 al sello Parlophone, subsidiario de EMI, con un contrato de un año renovable a cuatro más.Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 58 A Martin no le había convencido la habilidad con la que tocaba la batería Pete Best, sugiriéndole privadamente a Epstein que los Beatles lo cambiasen por otro batería en el estudio. El mánager estuvo de acuerdo. Además, a Epstein le exasperaba la negativa de Best en adoptar el corte de pelo distintivo que los demás compañeros habían adoptado como parte de la imagen unificada que querían dar de la banda. Best también había faltado a un número de actuaciones por haber estado enfermo varias veces. Así que Epstein prescindió de Best el 16 de agosto de 1962.Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 60 Preguntaron a Richard Starkey, conocido como Ringo Starr, si se quería unir a la banda. Starr era el batería de Rory Storm and the Hurricanes que había actuado ocasionalmente con los Beatles en Hamburgo. Éste aceptó, llegando a grabar junto al grupo el 4 de septiembre de 1962 en la que llegaría a ser para los Beatles la primera sesión oficial como artistas de EMI Records con Ringo tocando la batería.Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 61 Martin ya había contratado al batería de estudio Andy White para la próxima sesión del 11 de septiembre, de manera que el primer disco publicado por la banda, el sencillo "Love Me Do"/"P.S. I Love You", incluía las únicas grabaciones de los Beatles en que Ringo no tocaba la batería. El sencillo solo logró alcanzar el número 17 en las listas británicas. thumb|El logotipo de los Beatles con la T alargada hacia abajo, que enfatizaba la palabra «beat». La banda grabó el 26 de noviembre de 1962 su segundo sencillo, "Please Please Me",Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 70 que llegó al número dos en la que sería con el tiempo la lista oficial del Reino Unido, Record Retailer, y al número 1 en las demás listas, entre ellas el NME. Tres meses más tarde grabaron su primer álbum, titulado igual que el segundo sencillo del grupo, Please Please Me. El siguiente sencillo, "From Me to You", publicado el 11 de abril de 1963, sí llegó finalmente al número 1 en las cuatro listas más importantes del Reino Unido.Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 82 Después del éxito de este sencillo, la industria discográfica decidió acuñar el término "Merseybeat" ("Mersey" por el río que pasaba por la ciudad de Liverpool) al sonido que provenía de los grupos musicales liverpulianos, como los Beatles, Gerry and the Pacemakers, Billy J. Kramer with the Dakotas, y los Searchers. La primera actuación televisada de la banda fue en el programa local People and Places, transmitido en vivo desde Manchester por Granada Television el 17 de octubre de 1962, en la cual lo Beatles interpretaron "Love Me Do" y "Ooh! My Soul".Harry (2000), pág. 854 La adulación histérica hacia el grupo fue creciendo cada vez más, hasta tal punto, que fue apodada por la prensa a finales de 1963 con el nombre de «beatlemanía». Ese año hizo su debut el logotipo icónico del nombre de los Beatles con la letra T alargada hacia abajo, que enfatizaba la palabra «beat» en alusión al estilo musical que interpretaba el grupo. Ampliación de mercado El sello operativo de EMI en Estados Unidos, Capitol Records, declinó en publicar los sencillos "Please Please Me" y "From Me to You" en aquel país. Por tanto, se les fue ofrecido para su publicación al sello Vee-Jay Records. Los derechos de Vee-Jay sobre los Beatles fueron cancelados más adelante por no pagar las regalías correspondientes. El 16 de septiembre de 1963, el sello discográfico Swan editó "She Loves You", sin lograr entrar en las listas de éxito.Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 97 A principios de noviembre de 1963, Brian Epstein llegó a un acuerdo con el productor del programa de televisión The Ed Sullivan Show (que era yerno del presentador de dicho programa, Ed Sullivan) para que presentara a los Beatles en dicho espacio televisivo,Harry (2000), pág. 1043 advirtiéndole que eso le garantizaría llegar a un acuerdo con Capitol Records para que editase los discos de la banda. Finalmente, Capitol llegaría a comprometerse en diciembre a publicar "I Want to Hold Your Hand" a mediados de enero de 1964.Harry (2000), pág. 561 El 7 de diciembre de 1963 se mostró en el CBS Evening News un fragmento de cinco minutos de una actuación de los Beatles rodado el 16 de noviembre en Inglaterra.Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 107 El «corto», ya emitido el 21 de noviembre pasado,Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 104 inspiró a una joven quinceañera, llamada Marsha Albert, a escribir a Carroll James, un pinchadiscos de una estación de radio de Washington D.C., pidiéndole que se hiciera con una copia del último sencillo de los Beatles que tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar en el fragmento mostrado por el noticiario de la CBS. James se las arregló a través de una amiga azafata para recibir en su estación de radio una copia del último sencillo que los Beatles habían publicado en ese tiempo en el Reino Unido, "I Want to Hold Your Hand". Inmediatamente después de debutar en la radio el 17 de diciembre, la canción recibió, de manera abrumadora, reacciones positivas por parte de los oyentes, que hizo que el tema se radiase más a menudo por la emisora. Consciente de cómo estaba respondiendo la audiencia ante la música del cuarteto inglés, el presidente de Capitol Records decidió, unos días más tarde, adelantar la publicación del sencillo al 27 de diciembre, incrementando su fabricación de las inicialmente previstas 200.000 a un millón de copias.Harry (2000), pág. 561 Otras estaciones de radio de Nueva York empezaron a emitir "I Want to Hold Your Hand" el día de su publicación. La respuesta positiva que había tenido en Washington, fue duplicada en Nueva York, y pronto se extendió a otros mercados. El sencillo logró vender un millón de copias en tan solo diez días; y para el 16 de enero, la revista Cashbox certificó el disco en el nº 1 para el final de semana del 25 de enero, justo tres semanas después de su inclusión en la lista del Top 100. Fue por este tiempo que Brian Epstein se vio asediado de repente por los comerciantes de productos con la imagen de los Beatles. Decidió crear a finales de 1963 la compañía Stramsact (y su brazo estadounidense Seltaeb al revés) para gestionar las licencias de los productos con el nombre de la banda. Puso al frente de la compañía a Nicholas Byrne, que, aparte de reunir a cinco socios más, pactó reservarse el 90% de los beneficios del negocio, con la complacencia de Epstein, que desconocía este relativamente nuevo mercado dentro de la música pop. Dicho porcentaje devino pronto en disputas contractuales y demandas judiciales, haciendo que NEMS dejara de ganar una cantidad estimada en 100 millones de dólares (la mayor parte de esa cifra en Estados Unidos) en ventas potenciales de productos con la imagen del grupo. El pacto se revisó en junio de 1964, percibiendo NEMS esta vez el 45% de la comercialización de la mercadotecnia.Harry (2000), págs. 966-968 Conquista de Estados Unidos thumb|240px|Los Beatles al arribar en el [[aeropuerto JFK (Nueva York), el 7 de febrero de 1964.]] Los Beatles tomaron su primer vuelo a Estados Unidos el 7 de febrero de 1964,Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 113 acompañados por fotógrafos y periodistas (incluída Maureen Cleave) para cubrir el evento. Arribaron en el recién rebautizado Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy de Nueva York, donde fueron recibidos por cerca de 3.000 fans. Hicieron su primera aparición televisiva americana en el The Ed Sullivan Show el 9 de febrero de 1964, siendo vistos por aproximadamente 74 millones de espectadores —casi la mitad de la población estadounidense de entonces—. Dos días más tarde, el 11 de febrero de 1964, actuaron en el Washington Coliseum de la capital de Estados Unidos, en lo que fue el primer concierto que dieron en suelo americano.Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 115 Después del éxito que los Beatles estaban teniendo en 1964, Vee-Jay Records y Swan aprovecharon los derechos que poseían sobre las primeras grabaciones del grupo, para volverlas a editar; todos estos temas alcanzarían esta vez el Top-10 estadounidense. Tres sencillos publicados por Capitol Records de Canadá (que empezó a editar discos de los Beatles en febrero de 1963) fueron importados a los Estados Unidos, vendiendo la suficiente cantidad como para lograr subir a las listas estadounidenses. Uno de ellos, "Love Me Do", fue editado después por el subsello de Vee Jay, Tollie Records, logrando alcanzar el nº 1 en las listas.Harry (2000), pág. 689 (MGM y Atco sacaron también provecho de sus derechos sobre las tempranas grabaciones de los Beatles con Tony Sheridan, teniendo éxitos menores con "My Bonnie" y "Ain't She Sweet", esta última con John Lennon como vocalista principal). Esta publicación de los discos de los Beatles hizo que se le diera una nueva dimensión al éxito del grupo en las listas musicales: el 4 de abril de 1964, los Beatles monopolizaron las posiciones del Top 5 de la lista de los Hot 100 de Billboard y la del Top 100 de Cashbox. A la semana siguiente, un total de 14 canciones de los Beatles ocuparon la lista Hot 100 del semanario Billboard; un caso sin precedentes, y que no volvió a repetirse posteriormente. El álbum Introducing... The Beatles, editado por Vee-Jay apresuradamente el 10 de enero de 1964, volvería a aparecer el 27 del mismo mes en una segunda versión, llegando a alcanzar el n.º 2 en las listas estadounidenses.Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 112 Este mismo álbum sería editado varias veces más, con diferentes formatos, por Vee Jay, hasta agotar su publicación legal a la que tenía derecho. Después de un litigio entre Capitol Records y Vee Jay, se llegó a un acuerdo legal en el cual se le reconocía a Vee Jay Records el derecho a publicar el material musical beatle que poseía en ese momento hasta el 15 de octubre de 1964; una vez llegado a esta fecha, todos los derechos de las grabaciones de los Beatles en EMI publicadas en Estados Unidos, se le asignaría automáticamente a Capitol Records. El éxito de los Beatles en América hizo que se produciese la denominada Invasión británica: la llegada de una serie de bandas musicales británicas que lograron ser populares en Estados Unidos después de la llegada de los Beatles. Los Beatles emprendieron a mediados de 1964 su primera gira fuera de Europa y Norteamérica, recorriendo Australia y Nueva Zelanda; Ringo Starr sufrió una amigdalitis y fue reemplazado temporalmente por el batería de estudio Jimmy Nicol. El grupo fue recibido por más de 300.000 seguidores en el Adelaide Town Hall de la ciudad australiana de Adelaida. Ringo se volvió a reunir con ellos al tiempo que los Beatles arribaban en Nueva Zelanda el 21 de junio de 1964. El 6 de julio de 1964 se estrenó en el Reino Unido la primera película interpretada por los Beatles, A Hard Day's Night.Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 132 Dirigida por Richard Lester, la película narraba las peripecias por las que pasaba el grupo musical en su camino hacia un programa de televisión en Londres. Estrenada en la cúspide de la Beatlemanía, fue muy bien recibida por la crítica cinematográfica, convirtiéndose así en una de las mejores películas de la historia en su género. Ese diciembre el grupo publicó su cuarto álbum, Beatles for Sale. Miembros de la Orden del Imperio Británico La Reina Isabel II designó en junio de 1965 a los Beatles miembros de la Orden del Imperio Británico (MBE). Fueron propuestos por el Primer Ministro Harold Wilson, el que fuera antes miembro del Parlamento por Huyton, distrito de Liverpool.Harry (2000), pág. 1155 El nombramiento —en ese tiempo concedido fundamentalmente a veteranos de guerra y a líderes civiles— provocó que algunos receptores del MBE protestasen devolviendo la insignia. En julio de 1965 se estrenó la segunda película de la banda, Help!, acompañado por el quinto álbum de mismo título, que hacía de banda sonora del film. El 15 de agosto de 1965, los Beatles actuaron en el Shea Stadium neoyorquino con capacidad para 55.600 espectadores. Fue la primera vez en la historia de la música de este género en que una actuación de estas características se emplazaba en un estadio.Harry (2000), pág. 988 El grupo visitó después, el 27 de agosto de 1965, a Elvis Presley en su mansión de Bel-Air.Harry (2000), pág. 882 En diciembre de 1965 se publicó su sexto álbum, Rubber Soul, que mostraba un salto adelante en la maduración y complejidad de la música de la banda. thumb|160|Modelos de bajo y guitarra solista que solían usar [[Paul McCartney y George Harrison, respectivamente.]] Incidente en Manila y comentario de Lennon sobre Jesucristo El 4 de julio de 1966, los Beatles se vieron inmersos en un incidente con el Palacio Presidencial en Filipinas. Imelda Marcos, primera dama del país, había dispuesto que los Beatles visitaran el Palacio Presidencial antes de que el grupo actuara en los dos conciertos que tenían concertados en el Rizal Memorial Football Stadium de Manila aquel día. Los Beatles, a los que no se les enfatizó la importancia que supondría hacer esa visita, comunicaron su imposibilidad de acudir a la cita por falta de tiempo. Ante esta situación, el promotor filipino encargado de los conciertos, decidió no decir a Palacio de que los Beatles no podían acudir a la cita, ni tampoco informar a los Beatles de que no comunicó a Palacio de que ellos no iban a poder asistir al evento.Harry (2000), págs 711-713 Después de trasladarse el horario de visita a las 11 de la mañana del día siguiente, y los Beatles no acudir por estar desinformados del recibimiento oficial que había preparado Imelda Marcos en el Palacio Presidencial acompañada de 200 niños (según el noticiario de entonces), las consecuencias no tardaron en aparecer: la noticia del incidente con la primera dama se retransmitió por la televisión y la radio del país, al tiempo que la policía encargada de proteger al grupo desaparecía súbitamente. Los Beatles y su séquito tuvieron que desplazarse por sí mismos hacia el aeropuerto de Manila, sin protección alguna. En el aeropuerto, fueron empujados y golpeados por una multitud hostil. Una vez abordado el avión, a Tony Barrow y Mal Evans se les conminó a bajar de nuevo del aparato. Se les amenazó de que podían ser retenidos como inmigrantes ilegales, ya que no estaban registrados como pasajeros en el avión en el que llegaron dos días antes con los Beatles. Todo quedó en un susto y, 50 minutos más tarde, pudieron subir otra vez al avión y despegar del aeropuerto.Harry (2000), págs 711-713 Al poco tiempo, a punto de comenzar la tercera gira por Estados Unidos, se encontraron con la reacción furibunda de grupos religiosos y conservadores de aquel país a un comentario que Lennon había hecho el marzo pasado: en una entrevista con la periodista británica Maureen Cleave, Lennon había opinado que la religión cristiana estaba por entonces en franco declive, y que los Beatles eran en ese momento más populares que Jesucristo. Poco después, una estación de radio de Birmingham, Alabama, hizo circular la historia de la quema de discos de los Beatles, en lo que se consideraba era una broma. Sin embargo, alguna gente afiliada con las iglesias rurales del sur de Estados Unidos empezó a tomarse en serio dicha historia, comenzando a quemar los discos de los Beatles en plazas públicas de varias ciudades estadounidenses como protesta al comentario de Lennon. Bajo la intensa presión de los medios de comunicación de aquel país, Lennon tuvo que disculparse públicamente por su comentario en una conferencia de prensa en Chicago el 11 de agosto de 1966,Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 188 víspera de la primera actuación del grupo en la que llegaría a ser la última gira que darían los Beatles en su carrera. La promoción del álbum de Capitol Yesterday and Today llegó a causar gran controversia en Estados Unidos, al mostrar el disco una portada con los miembros de la banda vestidos de carniceros y rodeados de piezas de carne y muñecas de plástico mutiladas. Pronto se tuvo que sustituir la portada por otra más convencional. Elvis Presley llegó aparentemente a desaprobar a los Beatles por su activismo contra la guerra de Vietnam y el uso de las drogas por parte de la banda, aconsejando posteriormente al presidente estadounidense Richard Nixon que prohibiera a los cuatro miembros del grupo su entrada en Estados Unidos. El Sgt. Pepper's y el Álbum Blanco thumb|250px|ref|Inscripción a la entrada del parque Strawberry Fields, que inspiraría la [[Strawberry Fields Forever|famosa canción del cuarteto.]] Para las sesiones de grabación de Revolver, se introdujo por primera vez el truco de las cintas de bucle (o loops) y un temprano sistema de sampleado en las canciones del álbum. El 29 de agosto de 1966, los Beatles dieron la última actuación de su carrera en el estadio de Candlestick Park de San Francisco.Harry (2000), pág. 221 Desde entonces, el grupo decidió concentrarse en la grabación de sus discos. Menos de siete meses después de grabar Revolver, la banda volvió a los estudios Abbey Road el 24 de noviembre de 1966 para empezar a grabar su octavo álbum, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, publicado el 26 de mayo de 1967. thumb|270px|[[George Harrison (derecha), acompañado por un periodista, en los estudios Abbey Road, Londres, 1967.]] El 25 de junio de 1967 aparecieron los Beatles en un fragmento de Our World, el primer programa retransmitido via satélite para todo el mundo. El grupo fue visto interpretando en vivo el tema "All You Need Is Love" en los estudios Abbey Road, aunque parte de la música que servía de acompañamiento al tema había sido grabada y mezclada previamente, durante cinco días, en el estudio.Harry (2000), pág. 835 El 24 de agosto de 1967, los Beatles visitaron por primera vez al Maharishi Mahesh Yogi en el hotel de Londres donde se hospedaba. Unos días más tarde viajaron a Bangor, al norte de Gales, para atender durante un fin de semana una conferencia de «iniciación» que impartía allí el Maharishi.Los Beatles en Bangor (en inglés) BBC. Consultado el 08-07-2009 Cada miembro del grupo recibió del Maharishi un mantra. Fue en Bangor donde los Beatles recibieron la noticia de la muerte de Brian Epstein, de 32 años, a consecuencia de una sobredosis aparentemente accidental de estimulantes y barbitúricos. A finales de 1967, recibieron la primera crítica negativa por parte de la prensa del Reino Unido, con artículos despreciativos hacia su película para televisión Magical Mystery Tour. El filme había sido mostrado en blanco y negro el 26 de diciembre de 1967, de ahí que la crítica no pudiese valorarla en su totalidad, pues el color era parte fundamental de la película. Fue repetida por la televisión, esta vez en color, el 5 de enero de 1968. La banda sonora del film fue editada como doble EP en el Reino Unido, mientras que en los Estados Unidos aparecería como LP, después de habérsele añadido los sencillos publicados en 1967. El grupo se fue a principios de 1968 a Rishikesh, la India, a estudiar meditación trascendental con el Maharishi Mahesh Yogi. El tiempo que pasaron en el lugar de la meditación con el Maharishi fue muy productivo desde el punto de vista musical, ya que muchas de las canciones allí compuestas por Lennon, McCartney y Harrison, serían las que después se grabarían para sus dos siguientes álbums. Después de su vuelta, Lennon y McCartney marcharon a Nueva York para anunciar la formación de Apple Corps. La banda estuvo a mediados de 1968 ocupada grabando el doble álbum The BEATLES (popularmente conocido como el Álbum Blanco debido a su funda totalmente blanca). Estas sesiones fueron el comienzo de la aparición de profundas divisiones dentro del grupo, con Starr abandonando temporalmente la banda, lo que hizo que el grupo siguiese adelante con McCartney tocando la batería en los temas "Martha My Dear", "Wild Honey Pie", "Dear Prudence" y "Back in the USSR". Entre otras causas de disensión dentro de la banda estaba que la nueva novia de Lennon, Yoko Ono, estuviera casi siempre presente al lado de él en las sesiones de grabación, y que a los demás les pareciera que McCartney estuviera demasiado dominante dentro del grupo. Otro motivo era la dificultad de Harrison en poder añadir más canciones suyas en los álbums de los Beatles. En relación con la administración de Apple Corps, Lennon, Harrison y Starr querían al mánager neoyorquino Allen Klein para hacerse cargo de la corporación creada por los Beatles en 1968; sin embargo, McCartney quería al hombre de negocios Lee Eastman (el padre de su entonces novia Linda). Todas las decisiones del grupo en el pasado fueron unánimes, pero esta vez los cuatro no se podían poner de acuerdo; los tres miembros pensaron que Eastman iba a poner los intereses de McCartney por encima de los del grupo. El proyecto de Let It Be y la separación thumb|250px|Edificio de Apple en el 3 de Savile Row, en la actualidad. En enero de 1969, los Beatles empezaron un proyecto fílmico que documentaba la creación de su próximo álbum, originalmente titulado Get Back. Durante las sesiones de grabación, la banda dio su última actuación en vivo en la azotea del edificio de Apple en el 3 de Savile Row, Londres, el 30 de enero de 1969.Harry (2000), pág. 954 Gran parte de la actuación fue filmada, siendo incluida posteriormente en la película Let It Be. El proyecto fue archivado temporalmente, y los Beatles se concentraron en grabar su último álbum, Abbey Road, en el verano de 1969. El 20 de agosto de 1969 fue la última vez que los cuatro miembros de los Beatles coincidieran juntos en el mismo estudio,Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 275 con ocasión de finalizar la grabación de "I Want You (She's So Heavy)". Lennon anunció el 20 de septiembre su salida del grupo a sus compañeros, pero acordó no hacerlo público hasta que se resolvieran algunos asuntos legales pendientes de la banda. La última canción nueva de ellos fue el tema de Harrison "I Me Mine", grabada el 3 de enero de 1970 e incluida en el álbum Let It Be. Fue grabada sin Lennon, quien se encontraba por entonces en Dinamarca.Harry (2000), pág. 548 thumb|250px|[[John Lennon cantando "Give Peace a Chance", 1969.]] El 22 de marzo de 1970, las cintas de las sesiones de Get Back fueron dadas al productor americano Phil Spector,Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 292 quien ya había producido el sencillo de Lennon "Instant Karma!". El «muro de sonido» empleado por Spector en el álbum iría en contra de la idea original que tuvieron los Beatles sobre el disco, que habían pensado presentarlo con un sonido desnudo de cualquier adorno musical. McCartney estaba profundamente insatisfecho sobre todo con el tratamiento que Spector le había dado a su canción "The Long and Winding Road", tratando de parar sin éxito la publicación de esa versión del tema en el álbum. Al final, McCartney anunció públicamente la separación del grupo el 10 de abril de 1970,Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 295 una semana antes de la publicación de su primer álbum en solitario, McCartney. Las primeras copias incluían una nota de prensa con una autoentrevista explicando el final de los Beatles y su esperanza cara al futuro. El 8 de mayo de 1970 se publicó la versión producida por Spector de Get Back con el título de Let It Be,Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 301 siguiéndole el estreno de la película de mismo nombre. McCartney reclamó la disolución de los Beatles el 31 de diciembre de 1970, terminando definitivamente con la carrera de la banda, aunque la disolución de la asociación de los Beatles no se produciría hasta 1975. Después de la separación Poco antes, y después de la separación oficial del grupo, cada uno de los Beatles publicaron álbums en solitario. Algunos de sus discos contenían contribuciones de los otros miembros. Ringo (1973), de Ringo Starr, fue el único álbum que incluía composiciones e interpretaciones de todos ellos, aunque en canciones separadas. Harrison mostró su conciencia sociopolítica al arreglar el concierto para Bangladesh en la ciudad de Nueva York en agosto de 1971, junto al maestro del sitar Ravi Shankar, ganando así respeto por su contribución a la ayuda de aquel país, devastado por la guerra (con el consiguiente refugio de una parte de la población al país vecino, la India), y un posterior desastre natural en forma de ciclón. Aparte de una inédita jam session de 1974 (aparecida después en el bootleg A Toot and a Snore in '74), Lennon y McCartney nunca más volvieron a grabar juntos. En 1975 había expirado el contrato que existía entre los Beatles y EMI, lo que hizo que Capitol buscara pronto el beneficio del vasto material musical que poseía del grupo. Así, liberado del control creativo de la banda sobre su música, editaría cinco LP: Rock 'n' Roll Music (un recopilatorio de sus temas más rockeros), The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl (que contenía partes de dos actuaciones del grupo de 1964 y 1965 en el Hollywood Bowl), Love Songs (una recopilación de sus baladas más románticas), Rarities (una recopilación de temas que nunca habían aparecido hasta entonces en algún álbum original de los Beatles), y Reel Music (un recopilatorio de canciones de sus cinco películas). También se había publicado Live! at the Star Club in Hamburg, Germany; 1962, un álbum no perteneciente a Capitol o EMI, y que era una grabación rudimentaria de una actuación del grupo en el Star Club de Hamburgo. De todos estos LP, solo el del Hollywood Bowl había obtenido la aprobación de los ex-miembros de la banda. Todos estos discos recopilatorios fueron suprimidos del catálogo de Capitol-EMI al reeditarse la discografía original inglesa en CD para todo el mundo en 1987. John Lennon sería asesinado el 8 de diciembre de 1980, alrededor de las 22:49 h. de la noche, de cuatro disparos por Mark David Chapman en la entrada del edificio Dakota, donde el músico tenía su residencia en la ciudad de Nueva York. Antes, aquella tarde, el músico había autografiado su LP Double Fantasy para Chapman, que había seguido a Lennon desde el mes de octubre de 1980. En mayo de 1981, George Harrison publicó "All Those Years Ago", un tema compuesto originalmente para Ringo Starr. La canción fue grabada un mes antes de la muerte de Lennon, con Starr a la batería, y su letra fue reescrita posteriormente para editarla como tributo a Lennon. Paul McCartney, Linda McCartney y Denny Laine contribuyeron después a las segundas voces en el tema.Sierra i Fabra (1995), pág. 584 En 1982, Paul McCartney publicó su álbum Tug of War, que contenía su tributo a Lennon en la canción "Here Today". En 1988, los Beatles fueron incluídos en el Salón de la Fama del Rock and Roll durante su primer año de elegibilidad, a la que asistieron Harrison, Starr, y la viuda de Lennon, Yoko Ono. McCartney no había asistido, aduciendo como motivo en una nota de prensa «dificultades sin resolver» con Harrison, Starr y la sucesora de Lennon. Anthology y 1 En febrero de 1994, los tres Beatles supervivientes se reunieron para producir y añadir música a unas grabaciones caseras de Lennon. "Free as a Bird" debutó como parte de la serie documental para televisión The Beatles Anthology, publicándose como sencillo en diciembre de 1995, siguiéndole "Real Love" en marzo de 1996. Estas canciones fueron incluidas en una colección de tres volúmenes titulados Anthology, y editados en 1995 y 1996. Cada uno consistía en un doble CD con material musical inédito de los Beatles. El concepto de la portada de los discos de Anthology fue dirigido por Klaus Voormann, quien conocía al grupo desde los días de Hamburgo, y el que había ilustrado la portada del álbum Revolver en 1966. En su primer día de publicación, Anthology 1 vendió 450.000 copias. En 2000, fue editado el álbum recopilatorio 1, que reunía casi todos los números 1 de la banda desde 1962 a 1970. El recopilatorio vendió 3,6 millones de copias en su primera semana (una media de 3 por segundo) y más de 12 millones en tres semanas a nivel mundial. Alcanzó el número 1 en Estados Unidos y otros 33 países, vendiendo para el año 2005 25 millones de copias (convirtiéndose así en el noveno álbum más vendido de la historia discográfica). Fallecimiento de Harrison y proyectos recientes Para 1997, a George Harrison se le había desarrollado un cáncer de garganta, que fue descubierto casualmente al serle analizado un bulto aparecido en su cuello. Cuatro años después, en marzo de 2001, el cantante estuvo bajo intervención quirúrgica por un brote canceroso que se le había detectado en uno de sus pulmones. En julio de ese mismo año, tuvo que ser tratado con radioterapia de un tumor cerebral en una clínica suiza, tratamiento que continuaría después en un hospital de Nueva York. A pesar de todos los tratamientos y operaciones a los que tuvo que asistir, Harrison fallecería a causa de su enfermedad el 29 de noviembre de 2001 en su mansión de Hollywood Hills, Los Ángeles, California. El certificado oficial determinaba que el músico había fallecido «de una metástasis de cáncer de pulmón». George Martin y su hijo Giles Martin remezclaron las grabaciones originales de los Beatles para crear el disco con la banda sonora que acompañaría a la producción teatral de Cirque du Soleil, titulado Love, y que fue editado en 2006. The Beatles: Rock Band, un videojuego basado en las canciones de los Beatles, esta planeado en publicarse el 9 de septiembre de 2009, al igual que la reedición de la discografía oficial inglesa remasterizada y presentada en sus versiones monoaural y estereofónica. Instrumentos tocados en vivo, 1961-1966 Discografía oficial *The Beatles es el grupo con más discos vendidos en toda la historia, más de 1.000.000.000 de discos en todo el mundo —contando sencillos, EPs, y álbums—, de los cuales 400.000.000 de ellos los vendió durante 1962-1970. *The Beatles tienen el récord de tener 6 discos con ventas superiores a los 10.000.000: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, The Beatles, Abbey Road, 1962-1966, 1967-1970, y 1. *The Beatles tienen más números 1 que ninguna otra banda (19 en los Estados Unidos y 18 en el Reino Unido). *Tienen el récord de tener más semanas un número 1 (174 en el Reino Unido y 132 en Estados Unidos). *Poseen el récord de la mayor venta de un álbum doble (Anthology 1, que vendió 855.473 copias en los Estados Unidos desde el 21 de noviembre al 28 de noviembre de 1995). *En el año 2000, con el lanzamiento de 1, lograron vender 13.000.000 de discos en 4 semanas (récord mundial); y es el CD más vendido de la década y del nuevo milenio con casi 30.000.000 de ventas. Canon discográfico *''Please Please Me'' (1963) *''With The Beatles'' (1963) *''A Hard Day's Night'' (1964) *''Beatles for Sale'' (1964) *''Help!'' (1965) *''Rubber Soul'' (1965) *''Revolver'' (1966) *''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'' (1967) *''Magical Mystery Tour'' (1967) *''The Beatles'' (1968) *''Yellow Submarine'' (1969) *''Abbey Road'' (1969) *''Let it Be'' (1970) *''Past Masters - Volume One'' (1988) *''Past Masters - Volume Two'' (1988) Otros discos oficiales *''1962-1966'' (1973) *''1967-1970'' (1973) *''Live at the BBC'' (1994) *''Anthology 1'' (1995) *''Anthology 2'' (1996) *''Anthology 3'' (1996) *''Yellow Submarine Songtrack'' (1999) *''1'' (2000) *''Let It Be... Naked'' (2003) *''Love'' (2006) Recopilaciones especiales *''The Capitol Albums Vol. 1'' (2004) *''The Capitol Albums Vol. 2'' (2006) Películas Durante sus 8 años juntos, Los Beatles aparecerían en cinco películas: *''A Hard Day's Night, 6 de julio de 1964. *Help!, 29 de julio de 1965. *Magical Mystery Tour, 26 de diciembre de 1967. *Yellow Submarine, 6 de junio de 1968. *Let It Be'', 13 de mayo de 1970. Versiones de canciones de los Beatles A lo largo de la historia muchas bandas han hecho varias versiones de las canciones de los Beatles y han ofrecido varios conciertos tributos. Referencias Categoría:The Beatles